starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Missão para libertar prisioneiros Wookiee
|nome=Missão para libertar prisioneiros Wookiee |imagem= |conflito=Rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico |objetivo=Resgatar Wookiees que eram escravizados pelo Império Galáctico |data=5 ABYOs eventos desse artigo acontecem em ou entre Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião, que se passa no quinto ano antes da Batalha de Yavin; e "Empire Day," que marca o início do quarto ano antes da Batalha de Yavin. Como tal, podemos deduzir que este evento ocorre no quinto ano antes da Batalha de Yavin. |lugar=*Abordo do Transporte Imperial 651 ''Droids in Distress'' chapter book *''Legislador'' *Mina de Especiarias K-76, Kessel |resultado= A tripulação da Fantasma resgatou os prisioneiros Wookiee com sucesso |lado1=*Rebeldes de Lothal *Escravos Wookiee |lado2=Império Galáctico |lado3= |lado4= |comandantes1=Kanan Jarrus |comandantes2=Agente Kallus |comandantes3= |comandantes4= |pessoal1=*Ezra Bridger *C1-10P *Hera Syndulla *Sabine Wren *Garazeb Orrelios *Múltiplos Wookiees, incluindo: **Wullffwarro **Kitwarr |pessoal2=*Múltiplos stormtroopers **LS-005 *Múltiplos oficiais da Marinha Imperial |pessoal3= |pessoal4= |baixas1= |baixas2=*Múltiplos stormtroopers *1 [[Cruzador classe Gozanti|cruzador classe Gozanti]] **Cargueiro 651 *3 caças estelares de superioridade espacial TIE/ln |baixas3= |baixas4= |civis= }} A '''missão para libertar prisioneiros Wookiee' foi uma operação realizada pelos rebeldes que estavam baseados no planeta Lothal no quinto ano antes da Batalha de Yavin. Os rebeldes descobriram o que acreditavam ser a localização dos Wookiees, que haviam sido escravizados pelo Império Galáctico, e tentaram resgata-los abordo do Cargueiro 651, um [[Cruzador classe Gozanti|cruzador classe Gozanti]]. O que os rebeldes não sabiam, no entanto, foi que eles haviam caído em uma armadilha armada pelo Agente Kallus, do Departamento de Segurança Imperial. Eles logo perceberam que os Wookies não estavam abordo da nave, e os rebeldes foram forçados a fugir de Kallus de suas forças. Durante a fuga, um dos rebeldes, Ezra Bridger, foi capturado, forçando o resto da tripulação a retornar e resgatá-lo. Enquanto prisioneiro, Bridger soube que os Wookies estavam sendo levados para as minas de especiaria do planeta Kessel. Os rebeldes logo chegaram às minas de especiarias de Kessel, onde sua nave, a Fantasma, disparou contra os stormtroopers Imperiais que guardavam os escravos. Os rebeldes conseguiram entrar na mina e atacar os stormtroopers, tempo durante o qual libertaram os prisioneiros. Eles foram confrontados por Kallus e suas tropas, que abriram fogo contra os rebeldes e os Wookiees. Enquanto a Fantasma engajavaos caças TIE em batalha, o líder rebelde Kanan Jarrus acendeu seu sabre de luz e se revelou um Jedi que sobreviveu à destruição da Ordem Jedi. Enquanto Jarrus e outros membros de sua tripulação asseguravam a maioria dos Wookiees, Bridger foi em busca da criança Wookiee, Kitwarr, que estava sendo perseguida por um stormtrooper. Jarrus salvou os dois da Agente Kallus, e o Fantasma fugiu de Kessel com os Wookies, libertando-os do cativeiro. Após o bem sucedido resgate dos Wookies pelos rebeldes, Kallus contatou o Grande Inquisidor, um caçador de Jedi Imperial, para informá-lo de que os rebeldes eram liderados por um Jedi. Isso levou a vários confrontos com Kallus e o Inquisidor, enquanto os rebeldes continuavam suas operações contra o Império. Prelúdio Em 5 ABY, um grupo de rebeldes operava em torno do planeta da Orla Exterior Lothal, onde realizaram ataques contra as operações do Império Galáctico. Os rebeldes se focaram em ganhar novos aliados e aumentar seu movimento para além de Lothal, então eles receberam a localização de potenciais aliados por Cikatro Vizago, um lorde do crime e líder do Sindicato do Chifre Quebrado em Lothal. A nave deles, a Fantasma, se encontrou com a nave dos potenciais aliados, apenas para descobrir que a outra nave estava danificado. Depois de embarcar na nave, os rebeldes descobriram que era uma nave espacial Wookiee; fazia sentido para os rebeldes que os Wookiees quisessem se juntar à luta contra o Império, como os Imperiais tinham tomado o seu planeta natal de Kashyyyk. A tripulação explorou a nave e descobriu que um dos Wookies era Wullffwarro, um soldado que lutou pela República Galáctica durante as Guerras Clônicas. Os rebeldes também encontraram um Trandoshano traficante de escravos ferido abordo, que lhes disse que os Trandoshanos vendiam os Wookies como escravos para o Império. Hera Syndulla, a proprietária e pilota da Fantasma, contatou Vizago para lhe contar o que havia acontecido, e o lorde do crime disse que descobriria o que aconteceu.The Rebellion Begins Enquanto isso, Vizago deu aos rebeldes outro trabalho: roubar caixotes cheios de blasters do Império na Cidade Capital em Lothal. Eles conseguiram roubar as armas com sucesso, bem como comida para os refugiados em Lothal, mas os blasters foram então roubados por Ezra Bridger, um órfão de rua de Lothal. Três dos rebeldes—Kanan Jarrus, o líder dos rebeldes e um Jedi que sobreviveu à destruição da Ordem Jedi; Sabine Wren, mandaloriana especialista em explosivos; e Garazeb Orrelios, um guerreiro Lasat—perseguiram Bridger para recuperar os suprimentos. Eles o perseguiram para fora da cidade enquanto eram caçados por stormtroopers Imperiais e caças estelares de superioridade espacial TIE. Bridger conseguiu escapar dos rebeldes, mas foi quase derrubado por um TIE antes desse ser abatido pela Fantasma, pilotada por Syndulla. Jarrus permitiu que Bridger escapasse abordo da Fantasma, que fez seu caminho até o espaço e lutou contra os caças TIE antes de saltar para o hiperespaço. Após o ataque dos rebeldes, o Agente Kallus, do Departamento de Segurança Imperial—que havia sido enviado a Lothal depois que os rebeldes atraíram a atenção da ISB—investigou o que aconteceu na capital. O Comandante Cumberlayne Aresko, que estava presente durante o assalto, contou os acontecimentos a Kallus. O agente da ISB explicou que os rebeldes haviam anteriormente atingido outras operações do Império em Lothal, o que ele temia que pudesse levar a um movimento rebelde maior em Lothal. Kallus então começou a planejar uma armadilha que lhe permitiria capturar os rebeldes. Os rebeldes, enquanto isso, levaram os suprimentos roubados para o assentamento de refugiados conhecido como Tarkintown, em homenagem ao Grão Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Governador dos Territórios da Orla Exterior; Tarkin forçou os refugiados a saírem de suas casas em Tangletown, uma fazenda comunitária de Lothal.Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger Uma vez em Tarkintown, os rebeldes deram a comida aos refugiados, enquanto Jarrus e Syndulla trouxeram os caixotes para Vizago. O senhor do crime pagou-lhes em dinheiro e informações: a localização potencial dos prisioneiros de Wookiee. Desconhecido para os rebeldes, no entanto, a informação foi feita como isca para a armadilha de Kallus. A missão de resgate Armadilha de Kallus Embora Vizago fosse incapaz de determinar as identidades dos prisioneiros Wookiee que ele havia localizado, e assim não tinha certeza se eles eram aqueles que os rebeldes pretendiam encontrar, Jarrus lançou um plano em conjunto que permitiria à tripulação resgatar os escravos. A Fantasma fez seu caminho até a localização do Cargueiro 651, um [[Cruzador classe Gozanti|cruzador classe Gozanti]] onde as informações de Vizago diziam que os Wookies estavam sendo mantidos. A Fantasma saiu do hiperespaço perto do cruzador e, quando contatada pelo cruzador, Syndulla alegou que eles estavam entregando outro escravo Wookiee. O oficial Imperial com quem eles se comunicavam não tinha conhecimento de tal transferência, então Syndulla mentiu e disse que ela estava sob ordens do governador Tarkin para entregar o Wookiee e que, se o oficial não acreditasse nela, ele poderia se explicar para Tarkin. Como resultado, o cruzador permitiu que a Fantasma atracasse nele. Uma vez ancorados, dois stormtroopers encontraram os rebeldes nas portas de sua nave. Jarrus e Wren apresentaram Orrelios aos stormtroopers, tentando passar-lhe como um "Wookiee sem pelos raro". Pensando que eles não acreditariam em seu truque, Orrelios atacou os stormtroopers e os deixou inconscientes, permitindo que continuassem em frente. Jarrus e Orrelios se dirigiram para o que eles acreditavam ser a localização dos Wookiees, embora na verdade eles estivessem indo em direção a uma emboscada Imperial, como Kallus tinha organizado uma armadilha para os rebeldes. Wren, entretanto, dirigiu-se para uma sala de controle com o droide astromecânico C1-10P, também conhecido como "Chopper", para desabilitar a gravidade artificial do cruzador. Conforme a missão prosseguia, o Destróier Estelar de Kallus, Legislador, saiu do hiperespaço, sinalizando para Syndulla e Bridger, que também estavam na cabine do Fantasma, que eles haviam pousado em uma armadilha. O Destróier Estelar capturou a Fantasma, que ainda estava conectada ao Cargueiro 651, e Kallus com seus stormtroopers se prepararam para embarcar no cargueiro a fim de enfrentar os rebeldes. Syndulla disse a Bridger que se dirigisse ao cruzador e avisasse os outros de que era uma armadilha, mas Bridger inicialmente recusou, dizendo que não tinha nele a possibilidade de arriscar sua vida por pessoas que ele acabará de conhecer. Depois de alguns momentos de consideração, no entanto, Bridger correu para o cruzador, onde encontrou Jarrus e Orrelios e avisou-os do ataque iminente. Bridger não chegou a tempo, no entanto, e o trio foi rapidamente emboscado por stormtroopers. Quando o agente Kallus se aproximou, Wren e Chopper desativaram com sucesso a gravidade artificial, desequilibrando os Imperiais e dando aos rebeldes a oportunidade de escapar. A gravidade foi restaurada no momento em que os rebeldes alcançaram a fechadura de pressão, e eles começaram a embarcar na nave. Bridger tentou embarcar também, mas foi empurrado para o lado por Orrelios, que tentou entrar na nave primeiro. Como resultado, Bridger foi capturado pelo agente Kallus, forçando Orrelios a deixar o menino para trás para que o resto da tripulação rebelde pudesse escapar. Quando a Fantasma partiu, Wren detonou um explosivo que ela colocou no cruzador Gozanti, destruindo-o. Resgatando Bridger Os Imperiais colocaram Bridger em uma cela após sua captura, onde ele foi abordado pelo agente Kallus, que informou ao menino que ele seria usado como isca para capturar os rebeldes ao retornar a Lothal. Bridger contudo—que sarcasticamente afirmou ser o lorde do crime, Jabba, o Hutt—pensou que seu plano era tolo, pois ele não acreditava que as pessoas estavam dispostas a arriscar suas vidas para salvar os outros, a equipe da Fantasma, no entanto, realizou uma votação sobre a possibilidade de retornar por Bridger. Orrelios e Wren acreditavam que era tarde demais para o menino e que ele seria usado como isca, enquanto Syndulla e Chopper votaram para resgatá-lo. O voto decisivo foi deixado para Jarrus, que decidiu que eles retornariam ao Destróier Estelar e montariam uma missão de resgate. Não esperando que alguém o resgatasse, Bridger enganou os stormtroopers que o guardavam na entrada da cela. Uma vez dentro, Bridger saiu e trancou os stormtroopers, antes de seguir para um depósito. Ele pegou seu equipamento que os Imperiais tiraram dele e roubou um capacete de cadete Imperial, com o qual ele podia ouvir as comunicações abordo do Legislador—incluindo como os Wookiees estavam sendo levados para trabalhar nas minas de especiaria do planeta Kessel. Enquanto ouvia, Bridger também ouviu um dos soldados que ele enganou, LS-005, relatando que o garoto havia escapado. Bridger entrou no sistema de ventilação da nave, enquanto Kallus soube que os rebeldes haviam retornado, surpreendendo Bridger. A Fantasma atracou em um dos hangares da nave, e os Imperiais imediatamente fizeram o seu caminho em direção a sua posição. Jarrus, Wren e Orrelios deixaram a nave para encontrar Bridger, enquanto Syndulla ficou para trás para proteger a Fantasma. Antes de deixar o hangar, Wren pintou seu próprio símbolo pessoal, uma starbird laranja, no chão do hangar, que era um resíduo explosivo. Os rebeldes mal conseguiram sair do hangar antes que Bridger saltasse do duto de ventilação e os Imperiais os alcançassem. Com Kallus quase em cima deles, os rebeldes e Bridger recuaram para a Fantasma. Kallus e seus stormtroopers dispararam contra a nave, mas mesmo assim começou sua fuga. Uma vez que os rebeldes estavam a bordo da Fantasma, Wren desencadeou sua explosão, que abriu um buraco no hangar e mandou vários stormtroppers para o espaço; Kallus quase pereceu antes que a ruptura do casco pudesse ser selada. No caos, a Fantasma foi capaz de escapar. Libertando os Wookiees A Fantasma entrou no hiperespaço depois de fugir do Legislador, e Bridger informou à tripulação que ele havia descoberto que os Wookies estavam sendo levados para Kessel. Os rebeldes contaram a Bridger, que não sabia o que eram minas de especiaria, que trabalhar nas severas minas era efetivamente uma sentença de morte para os Wookies, que nasceram em um planeta de selva. Os rebeldes decidiram montar outra tentativa de resgate, que Kallus suspeitava, pois descobrira que o capacete que Bridger usava no Legislador tinha seu sistema de comunicação ativo enquanto os Imperiais discutiam sobre os prisioneiros Wookiee. Os rebeldes fizeram o caminho até Kessel, onde os prisioneiros Wookiee haviam chegado a mina de especiaria K76. Os stormtroopers que guardavam os escravos, que incluíam Wullffwarro e seu filho, Kitwarr, levavam os prisioneiros para as minas quando a Fantasma desceu do céu, atirando nas tropas Imperiais. A Fantasma pairou sobre a mina, permitindo que Jarrus, Orrelios, Wren e Bridger saíssem da nave e lutassem contra os stormtroopers. Os três rebeldes veteranos dispararam contra os stormtroopers, mantendo-os ocupados enquanto Bridger se esgueirava ao redor deles, usando a distração como uma oportunidade para começar a libertar os Wookies. Com os Wookies libertados, os ex-prisioneiros se juntaram à luta contra os stormtroopers, o que ajudou os rebeldes a derrotá-los. Logo depois que os Wookiees foram libertados, três caças TIE se aproximaram e abriram fogo contra a Fantasma. Embora ela tenha derrubado um deles, eles logo se juntaram ao Agente Kallus e suas tropas, que estavam abordo de outro cruzador classe Gozanti. A Fantasma levou os caças TIE para longe, enquanto Kallus e seus stormtroopers emergiram do veículo. Quando a Fantasma atacou e destruiu os caças TIE, os stormtroopers prenderam os rebeldes e os Wookiees atrás de um grupo de caixas, que os rebeldes e Wookies usavam como cobertura. Jarrus e Syndulla falaram com seus comunicadores e Jarrus disse a ela para fugir, mas ela se recusou a deixá-los para trás. Em vez disso, Jarrus disse a ela para executar uma pegada 22, que veria os rebeldes e Wookiees se esconderem em um contêiner de carga que poderia então ser pego pela nave. A fim de dar aos outros uma oportunidade de se esconder nos contêineres, Jarrus entrou na frente das tropas Imperiais e ligou seu sabre de luz, revelando-se um Jedi. Kallus e os stormtroopers concentraram seu fogo em Jarrus, enquanto os rebeldes e Wookiees foram capazes de entrar nos contêineres de carga. Bridger, enquanto isso, correu atrás de Kitwarr, que havia fugido da área e estava sendo perseguido por um stormtrooper. A perseguição levou-os a uma ponte com vista para as minas profundas. Quando chegaram ao topo, os rebeldes entraram com sucesso nos contêineres com os Wookies e foram apanhados pela Fantasma, que havia lutado contra os caças TIE. Na ponte, Bridger conseguiu escapar do stormtrooper atirando nele com seu estilingue de energia, enviando o soldado para a beira. Bridger e Kitwarr foram brevemente encurralados por Kallus, que—depois de testemunhar Bridger usando a Força para pular sobre o stormtrooper—assumiu que o menino era o aprendiz Padawan de Jarrus. Bridger e Kitwarr foram resgatados quando Jarrus, em cima da Fantasma, chegou para salvá-los. Com todos abordo, a Fantasma fugiu de Kessel. Consequências Tendo escapado de Kessel, os Wookies—incluindo Kitwarr e Wullffwarro—reuniram-se abordo da Fantasma. A nave foi recebido por uma [[Canhoneira anti-escravizadores Auzituck|Canhoneira Wookiee anti-escravizadores Auzituck]], que atracou com a Fantasma e trouxe os Wookiees libertados abordo. Como os rebeldes asseguraram sua liberdade, Wullffwarro disse a eles que, se os rebeldes precisassem de ajuda, os Wookiees estariam lá para ajudar. A nave Wookiee saiu e a Fantasma voltou para Lothal, onde os rebeldes pretendiam devolver Bridger à sua casa. Como Bridger não tinha família, no entanto, e devido à sua evidente sensibilidade à Força, Jarrus ofereceu ao menino a oportunidade de ficar com a tripulação e ser treinado nos caminhos dos Jedi. Bridger teve que considerar se ele queria sair com os rebeldes, e ele finalmente escolheu fazê-lo e se tornou aprendiz de Jarrus. Devido à presença de um Jedi entre os rebeldes, Kallus contatou o Grande Inquisidor, um caçador de Jedi incumbido pelo Império de encontrar e matar qualquer Jedi que sobreviveu à destruição da Ordem. Kallus informou ao Inquisidor que Jarrus liderava a célula rebelde, informação que o Inquisidor usou para promover as ordens de seu mestre, Darth Vader, para destruir todos os Jedi sobreviventes. Isto levou a novos encontros com o Inquisidor, que tentou matar Jarrus e Bridger no planeta Stygeon Prime; bem como em uma confrontação no Forte Anaxes, uma base asteróide outrora usada pelo Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. Os rebeldes também atraíram a atenção do Senador Bail Organa, do planeta Alderaan, bem como o movimento rebelde que ele ajudou a liderar em toda a galáxia. Organa se tornaria um dos fundadores da Aliança pela Restauração da República, que a tripulação da Fantasma mais tarde teria uma participação na criação. Nos bastidores A missão para resgatar os Wookiees em Kessel apareceu pela primeira vez em Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião, um filme de televisão de uma hora que serve como a estréia da série animada de televisão Star Wars Rebels. Os eventos da missão também foram adaptados em The Rebellion Begins e no livro capítulo Droids in Distress, de Michael Kogge, bem como no Ezra's Wookiee Rescue, de Meredith L. Rusu.Ezra's Wookiee Rescue Aparições *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''Droids in Distress'' chapter book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Ultimate Guide'' * Fontes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' * * * * ; image #1 * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Batalhas Categoria:Missões da Fantasma